


Steven Universe: Sidelines

by Decent_Man



Category: Halo - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Steven Universe - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Man/pseuds/Decent_Man
Summary: When the newly commissioned Venator class battlecruiser known as the "Star Blazer" with a complement of 7,400 personnel gets pulled into a wormhole in Earth's orbit, disappears off the face of the solar system and off the radars of the Crystal Gems. The crew of the "Star Blazer" now find themselves in Homeworld's Galaxy. With the translight engine destroyed and the onboard navigational computers not having recorded Earth's coordinates prior to launch. They now must find a way back to Earth at all costs or fall under the might of Homeworld!!!





	Steven Universe: Sidelines

May 12, 2018      "New Captain"

Arizona, Crystal Gem Shipyard CODENAME "Harmony"

 

**Early morning on the Arizona desert, we see the sun rising over the mountains from the east. And In that general direction we see a convoy of multiple military styled white vehicles heading down the main route for Harmony.**

**FIXER**

CT-0066 you need to stop with those jitters by now **.** Its just a newly commissioned ship, something you should be used to by now.... Can you just stop looking like a buffoon and sit still!?

**SIXER**

Shut up Fixer! All you ever do is always complain when someone is having fun. Doesnt it ever get boring?

**FIXER**

Not when It makes you look like a complete fool.

**SIXER**

Hmmmm I mean... I guess

**Ametrine the newly appointed captain of the vessel turns her head to look at the two troopers in the back of the humvee**

**AMENTRINE**

Hey!!! You two stow it! Were at the front gates of Harmony. So shut up and show your IDs or we all get booted.

**SIXER**

Why is everything for the Crystal Gems white and stuff?

**FIXER**

You have madam Pearl to thank for that.

**SIXER**

Madam Pearl!? You mean the madam Pearl!?

**FIXER**

Yeah apparently with the sudden resurgence of the Crystal Gems. She thought it would be best if we get under a proper color. Usually white but a little red mixed in here and there for pizazz.

**SIXER**

The more you know huh?

**AMETRINE**

All right! Here comes the base check point. Bring out those IDs and show courtesy. I dont want another fiasco like last time. Sixer im looking at you!

**SIXER**

I swear I didnt know those rations were in my backpack. Come on captain lay off.

**AMETRINE**  

Yeah yeah sure, all right here we go, IDs.

**The convoy pulls up to the front check point manned by troopers and gems of many colors. A citrine and two red shocktroopers bearing the golden star of the Crystal Gems approach the humvee window.**

**[CG] CITRINE**

Welcome welcome, Show your IDs please and be ready for the scans, dont move and please wait till the troopers finish the searches. I will give you the go ahead into the scanners.

**AMETRINE**  

You got it, hey give me your IDs were on a schedule.

**The IDs are handed over,as she finishes verifying those in the humvee she gives them back and gives them the go ahead.**

**[CG] CITRINE**

All right proceed in slow and steady in an orderly fashion through the scanner, go!

  **AMETRINE**

Really wish I could have used the warp pad instead of coming here on a three hour drive thorugh the desert *SIGH* at least were finally here.

**FIXER**

Ma'am the scans are done and were ready to proceed.

**AMETRINE**  

Alright let's get a move on, head for docking bay C-7. It should be a straight way down this road on the left.

  **SIXER**

OOOOOO I'M SO EXCITED!!! I've never been on one of these types of star ships. It's my first time, where is it anyway?

**FIXER**  

It's right here look.

**The sun rises over the Venator as the convoy pulls up against the loading ramp of the ship.**

**AMETRINE**  

Alright everyone out of the vehicles let's get abroad A S A P!

**FIXER**

You got it captain, let's not waste anymore time then we have to.

**AMETRINE**  

Well would you look at that? There's the rest of the ship. I seriously can't believe that I'm finally in command of a ship and this entire legion of Crystal Gems. 

**SIXER**  

I've never seen so many troopers and gems in one place before. Are they all really the crew for the ship captain?

**AMETRINE**  

Yup all 7,000 I'm pretty sure if I do say so.

**FIXER**

Lets get a move on shall we?

**SIXER**

Now you're speaking my language. I can't wait until we go into orbitI.

**AMENTRINE**

Follow me and stay close I don't want you two running off and messing around.

**THEY EXIT THEIR VEHICLES AND PROCEEDED TO WALK UP THE LOADING RAMP, LOOKING UP SIXER GAZES IN AMAZMENT AT THE TWIN BRIDGES FIRST HAND, WITH THE CREW GETTING READY TO LAUNCH SOON ALL SEEMS FINE AND NOTHING CAN GO WRONG AT LEAST THATS WHAT THE NEWLY APPOINTED CAPTAIN THINKS.**


End file.
